Away From the Sun
by CallmeRuth
Summary: "Behind every untrusting girl is a boy who taught her to be that way." But its time for a little change, I'm done. This is me, and you cant change me. But when I decided this I never thought I'd be imprinted on.


**Ok sooo i decided to redo this story(it used to be titled More Than a Love Song) dont worry its still my story so dont freak... :D  
>I hope you like it(: this time...:  
>ENJOY(: *DONUT OWN TWILIGHT...or a kitty and I'm glad. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

_It was a joke. All of it. They thought that just because I'm broken that means I'll be an easier target. I built my walls up over the years _he _hurt me and it took one guy to bring them all down. _

_"Behind every untrusting girl, is a boy who taught her to be that way."_

_But I'm not going to be that girl anymore. I'm not going to be that girl who wears a fake smile all the time because she cant deal with all their fake pity. I'm not going to be changed and molded into what they want me to be. I'm going to show them the _real _me. If they don't like it then SCREW THEM. I'm tired of always keeping in what I really feel so I can please others. After 16 years of fakes, hypocrites, and just flat out back stabbers I'm done. _

_My name is Elizabeth Grace Gallera. Welcome to my slightly messed up, pretty dramatic and confusing life. As if I dont already have enough on my plate, just add a certain temperamental wolf who imprints on me. But hey, its my life._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth POV<p>

"This was all a joke. I never like you. It was just a little game me and your brother was playing. You weren't even worth betting on" game? So he was playing with me all this time? I feel like such a freaking idiot now.

"So I'm just a _game _to you? You were lying all this time!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them away. No, I won't give him the satisfaction of letting him see me cry. I don't cry; it shows weakness. And if you're weak, you're more vulnerable to get hurt. I let Josh in, I took my walls down and trusted him; and now I get hurt _again._

"You didn't actually believe that I'd like _you_? You're just a messed up little girl with baggage. I could never like someone like _you_" that hurt, but I would not show him how much his words hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm surprised I've kept this calm so far, on the outside. On the inside, an atomic bomb just blew.

"I fell for it," I shook my head laughing humorlessly "I cant believe I fell for you. I cant believe it took me this long to figure out you aren't_ worth it_. Halley was right when she told me to stay away from you, but I didn't listen and now it happens _again_. Have a nice life Joshua Barker." I turned around and started walking back to his car "Oh wait, I forgot" I turned back at him and flipped him off.

He let me drive his car to the beach, so I had the keys to his precious truck. Idiot. He knew this wasn't going to turn out good, but he gave me the keys to his precious car. Before I got in, I let him have a good view of me keying his car left to right. Heck yes. His face was priceless.

I got home and found my brother Michael on the couch he smirked when he saw me "How'd things go with Josh?"

I walked right up to him, and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back and held his now bleeding nose "I guess I deserve that"

"Yea, you freaking did, douche bag" I glared at him, causing him to wince.

"Elizabeth! Would you like to explain why you just did that! He didn't do anything to you!" my mom yelled in her slight Filipino accent, she was still in her nurse's uniform "Anak? are you crying? What happened?" she hugged me like the bi polar woman she was; one minute yelling the next minute hugging the crap out of me. I didn't know how to hug honestly, so I just wrapped my arms awkwardly around her and cried into her shoulder "Momma"

I told her everything. About Josh and Michael's 'game', keying his car, how I don't belong here and..Matt. I never fully opened up to anyone except Halley, but I know I needed to do this first before I can do what I'm about to do.

"Mom,I cant deal with the pain anymore. It's too much here. Everyone here is just so judgmental; I-I- cant stay here anymore. I don't fit in here. I don't belong here" I sniffed this was the first time I cried since everything that happened with Matt.

"I know Anak I know. I noticed something happened but I didn't know until now. I'm your mom" she smiled slightly "I just wish there was another way, but I see now there isn't" she got up and pulled out an envelope from the jar we keep all our important junk in.

"Your dad and I bought this when you started getting distant from…everyone here" it was an airplane ticket. To La Push, Washington where my Grandma Linda lived.

"She knows that we bought this and said that whenever its time, you can move up there" Mom looked heartbroken.  
>"Thank you" I hugged her I knew she understood.<p>

"But that doesn't mean you're going to forget about us! I expect you to text, call, email heck! Write a letter! Send pictures every once in a while!" I smiled. My mom was obsessed with taking pictures. If she wasn't a nurse she would be a photographer.

"Of course! Just because I'm moving doesn't mean I'm going to forget about my family"

She smiled "Now go I have to call your dad and tell him. I also don't want to be there when you tell Halley" oh crap. I forgot that I'll have to tell her. This is going to be interesting.

"Hey Halley!" I said in my nicest voice ever. "I.. need to tell you something" I bit my lip. She could probably see the nervousness rolling off of me.

"No duh. Must be pretty important if we had to meet at the Tree!" the Tree was the place where we both first met in 2nd grade. We've been through everything together. From sitting at the park laughing at people to getting kicked out of Chic-fil-a. She's the peanut to my butter. My partner in crime, my not so better half. My freaking best friend.

"Oh you know, got a B in math, and punched Michael in the face. Oh and Josh Barker only dated me for a laugh. You know the usual" I shrugged my shoulders casually, picking my nails. I warn people that my sarcasm can be extreme, and sometimes hurtful.

"_What_?" she growled, her accent thick. She was pissed, and a pissed off Halley was a dangerous one. She has a bad past and had to grow up tough to stay alive, pretty much. She could kick butt; that's another reason we get along so well. We knew how to fight. The only thing people can do here is play sports. Neither of us really fit in here. We were considered "bad girls" because we actually _expressed_ ourselves.

"Oh yea" I nodded, anger finally flaring up inside of me "Told me this afternoon. He said I wasn't even worth to bet on for money. It was all just a big joke" I was getting more pissed by the second. "I feel like a fool believing him like that…" I slid my back down the tree trunk plopping down to the ground.

"Get up" she said, pulling my arm up.  
>"No…" my fire all gone now.<br>"You heard me. Get up. We're going to teach Josh Barker not to mess with us. Knowing you, you already got Michael back"  
>"Oh by the way, I'm also moving to Washington…just thought you might want to know" there's only 2 ways that this confession could go- good or bad.<p>

She sighed "I knew this was coming. And I know what you mean. If I can get away from this place then I would. I'll miss ya" what's up with everyone expecting me to leave?

"Let's go! I wanna kick some Barker butt"

.

I got home after Halley and I uh 'dealt' with Josh. Ugh just thinking about him hurts. It's not exactly the fact that he never liked me it's the fact that he _lied_ straight to my face and my brother was in it too! It took me years to build my walls up and it took only one guy for me to bring them down so easily. I fell for his lies and the sweet things he said; and I ended up getting hurt again. _Again._

Whenever I let someone in I always end up hurt. That's part of the reason why Halley is my only actual friend. She's the only who didn't try forcing my walls down, she climbed over them. I've had friends who would leave me once they find out my 'baggage' as Josh put it. But Halley had just as much 'baggage' as me, if not more. We understood each other. She knew about my past and I knew hers.

I heard a knock on my door. "Liz?I'm _really_ sorry about what I did. I knew it was wrong but I still went along with it. I'm sorry" Michael came into my room sounding like a 6 year old and sat beside my legs, while I was laying on my bed.  
>"I don't care!" I stressed the last word. "You still went along with it and didn't tell me! You know that I don't do well with people who lie; and this was all a joke! You guys didn't even give me a little dignity and bet some money!" I probably would of felt a little better if they bet some money that I would or wouldn't date Josh. But this was all just for a laugh. "My own freaking <em>brother<em>…" I laughed humorlessly. "But it doesn't matter cause I'm leaving this Saturday. I want you to tell that to Josh, but let him know he didn't 'win'. Now just… go away; I got to start packing"

"Leaving? But you cant leave! Where are you going to go? Why!" I wasn't sure if he wanted me to leave or stay.

"I'm going to Grandma Linda's. I don't see why you care anyways! No one would actually cared if I leaved so who cares? No one would really miss me" I muttered the end.

"Matt would.." he said quietly. No. He wouldn't; he left me for _her_.

"No he doesn't care about me anymore. I don't want to talk about him anymore" he tried pushing him off the bed.

"But he _does _care about you! He always asks me about you. It really pisses Cheryl off"

"Yeah I'm sure he does. But it doesn't matter anymore, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it" I pushed him out of my room. I'm surprised that I haven't started a physical fight with him. I've been so out of it the past couple of weeks; its good that I'll be leaving.

* * *

><p>"You're going to call every night, send pictures, text I don't care! Just stay in touch!" Its Saturday and I'm at the airport with my family and Halley. I was right, Matt doesn't care that I'm leaving. Before, a part of me would of think maybe 'he doesn't know', but that part of me died a long time ago. My mom was crying in my dad's arms while he was telling me he'll miss me and all that father stuff.<p>

"If you forget about me I swear I will fly up to Washington and beat the living crap out of you! I know the real you and you better show those La Pushians what you're made of!" Halley was hugging me. "I'll miss you! Text me every second you can! I don't care if its three in the morning! Ok well, yea I would and I'd cuss you out but you know what I mean." my best friend rambled.

"You'll always be my best friend! You think I can forget about you? No matter how hard I try…kidding!" she hit me "Make Josh's life terrible. Go ahead and tell Matt everything. Wait no, don't. Wes, you better take care of my hillbilly here" Wes is Halley's long term boyfriend; $100 bucks they're going to get married in the next 5 years.

"Duh who do you think I am? Matt?" Wes and Matt never got along in the first place, so when Matt left me, it gave him more reason to hate him.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you! Love you!" I said before I boarded the plane. Would I miss this place? I guess. I grew up here and I'll be leaving the people I knew for my whole life even if I didn't fit in with them.

I put on my headphones and the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance came on. Ha this is like mine and Halley's theme song.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names that they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much kid  
>But if you're troubled and hurt<br>We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

"Hey miss? Can you turn that down a little?" I was about to rudely snap at him until I saw he was an old man with a kind face. "Sure I'm sorry" I turned it down.

"It's fine. So where you heading to kid?" he seemed curious, not like a potential rapist or something.

"La Push Washington where my Aunt lives"  
>"What brings you there? There's nothing much there; just a small Indian reservation" he carried on politely<br>"Just…wanted to get away from the drama from where I used to live" he stopped questioning there.

Bye bye Texas..

When I got to the airport I immediately saw my grandma. It wasn't really hard even if I was less than 5 foot; its kind of hard to miss your 53 year old grandma in purple skinny jeans…

We got to her cute little house in 2 hours. She has the cutest little house, with a wrap around porch and its old fading yellow paint. I love the fact that its right in front of First Beach.

"Your parents already sent most of your stuff here,but there still in boxes up in your room. A couple of guys are going to be coming over and help you unpack. There's leftover food in the fridge. I'm really sorry, but I need to go run to the hospital real quick, they called me in…something about a missing prescription? I don't know. I'll be back in a while. My friend Sue Clearwater lives next door and her kids Leah and Seth are actually going to be one of the people coming over. Call me if you need something or ask Sue. Bye!" she left in a rush, slamming the door behind her.

Some people would feel abandoned after she left and I just got here but honestly, I didn't mind. I'm used to Mom being away since she was a nurse or when they called my dad on his off days to come to the clinic.

The jet lag finally hit me, and dang did it hit me hard. I walked over to the couch and put my headphones on. I fell asleep to the song Away From the Sun by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sooo I rewrote what i already had basically...sorry for any mistakes :P If this story isnt really reviewed and liked...I'm deleting it. Just a warning if ya'll actually like it(;<strong>

**REVIEW and you'll be as awesome as...*insert something awesome here since I cant think of one at the moment*  
>-Yoda.<strong>


End file.
